What You Mean to Me
by Lunarangel's Dark Flame
Summary: Hitsugaya and the others return to Soul Society to prepare for Aizen’s next move. Once he’s come back, he meets up with Hinamori, but things will never be the same between them again. HitsuHina
1. Failure

A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, this is my first Bleach fanfic. If you hate it, I understand. If you love it, I thank you. Think of this after the shinigami leave Earth but before the recent chapters, like right before they go to Hueco Mundo and Hinamori still thinking Aizen is good. So yeah, it's a HitsuHina with some romance, some angst, some comedy… Now- Shiro-chan!

Hitsugaya: Don't yell and don't call me that.

Me: I won't if you do the disclaimer.

Hitsugaya: Lunarangel's Dark Flame does not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns every character in here. Happy?

Me with a big smile: _Very_, you adorable little—

Hitsugaya: I'm leaving.

Hitsugaya disappears and Lunarangel pouts.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV 

We're back and we failed. We were sent to bring back Aizen so we could execute him and we failed. Aizen, Gin and Tousen are still running around committing evil and worse, they took one of Kurosaki's comrades.

I sit up and look around the office. I had decided to lie down here to catch a breather. We've come back to Soul Society in order to prepare to fight Aizen, and it's not going well.

I look over at the desk and chuckle. There's Matsumoto, sleeping as usual with drool seeping out of her mouth.

I get off the couch and walk over to a large trunk. Opening it, I take out a bulky blanket, which I lay over her and pat her lightly on the head. I know this has been a real blow to her too. Airheaded as she is, she's a good person and Gin meant a lot to her. She tries to hide it, but it's fairly clear it's eating her up inside.

She fails to hide it.

I sigh before heading out the door. We've only returned to Soul Society a few hours ago. I had hardly even stepped through the _Senkaimon_ before I was assaulted by Ukitake and his onslaught of candy. I hate candy. He's crazy and how dare he call me Shiro-chan? It's bad enough when I'm called that by…

…Hinamori.

Stopping in my tracks, I look out across the rest of Seireitei. Hinamori wanted Aizen back and I couldn't do it. I failed.

I punch the wall next to me, leaving a dent. What's wrong with her? Aizen tricks her, betrays her, even injures her and she still…still only cares about him. She's stupid, that's what. She somehow has tricked herself into believing Gin's the one doing all this. Why won't she listen to me? No, I know the answer—she's too busy thinking about _Aizen_. And with that I start up a steady one-two battering of the wall.

That bastard! He's worse than Gin and not just because he's his leader! Everyone knew Gin was evil, but _Aizen_…he pretended, made us trust him, and then he betrayed us! He betrayed Hinamori and he's still all she cares about. I try to stop, to calm myself down, but I fail. I just keep right on punching the wall.

"Stop!"

That's when I finally do so. I look at my knuckles and see that they're completely bloodied. Looking over, I see some boy with a pale, wan face and chin-length, shaggy dark hair. He has an almost sickly aura about him.

"…I mean, please?" he finishes in a squeak, probably mortified for yelling at a captain. "If-if I may say so, you shouldn't be doing that. You could hurt yourself, Hitsugaya-taichou," he says.

Well, at least he's polite. If a little painfully so. He takes out some kind of vial and meekly starts to pour some odd green substance on my hands. It burns for a second before I feel my wounds begin to fade. He must work for Unohana under the 4th division.

"What is your name, division and rank?" I say professionally.

"Oh, I am Yamada Hanatarou, 4th division under Unohana-taichou, 7th seat, sir!" he says, putting a hand to his head.

(A/N: I know. Why is Hanatarou there all of a sudden? He had needed to drop something off to Hitsugaya but since he wasn't there, Hanatarou just left it in his office.)

_I know this guy_, I think to myself. He's the one who was granted a pardon for Kurosaki and the _ryoka_ when they first came here to save Kuchiki Rukia. Well, he's certainly a good healer. My hands feel much better.

"Um, Hitsugaya-taichou, permission to ask a question?"

"Permission granted," I say, starting to wonder if maybe this guy wouldn't benefit from some self-esteem counseling.

"Well, w-why were you hitting the wall? Did it make you mad?" he says.

I look at him for a second to see if he's serious. When I see that he is, I simply shake my head.

"No, I…just needed to vent some anger," I say.

"W-well, p-please do that without hurting yourself. I-I just h-hate it when p-people hurt themselves, is all," he says, trying to stop his stutter. He fails.

I smile slightly before nodding. "I apologize." He's a good person. Bizarre, but good.

He beams a huge smile before there's laughter behind us. Hanatarou turns around and gulps as a bunch of guys come up to us.

"Heeyy Yamada, how about we play a game?" one of them says. He's big, he's ugly, he's stupid—basically the opposite of me.

"W-w-what kind of g-game?" Hanatarou stammers.

I look at him and glare at the men. Do they not notice me standing here? Do they not notice that I see them picking on this boy? Oy, no wonder this kid has a confidence problem.

"Well, for this little game…" The "opposite of me" keeps talking as someone else sneaks behind Hanatarou.

"…we need to 'borrow' your zanpakutou!"

—My ass, you will!

Before the guy can grab Hanatarou's zanpakutou, I kick him in the face, sending him flying. The rest of the men look at me before quickly cowering in fear.

I just love it when I can do that to people.

"H-Hitsugaya-taichou," they stutter before standing up straight.

"What were you about to do to my friend?" I say, crossing my arms.

Their faces blank and I look at Hanatarou, who looks as shocked as they do. The idiots start coming up with some stupid excuse before I give them my best death-glare.

"Get out of here," I whisper.

That's when they all take off running. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look over to see Hanatarou, nervously tapping his fingers together.

"W-we're friends?" he whispers tentatively.

"Yeah, we're friends. So, if they bother you again, tell them…that Hyourinmaru and I have a little present for them," I say with a smirk.

Hanatarou's face practically starts glowing as he bows and runs off. Like I said—strange but good kid.

Sighing, I decide to return to my walk, this time without punching anything. After a while, I take a seat by an old tree. The walk's really helped to clear my mind—I don't feel like hurting anything anymore. I look up at the old tree before I decide to lie down.

'_**You shouldn't beat yourself up about this.'**_

I let out a groan. Why does he always decide to come up and talk when I don't want him to?

'_Go away, Hyourinmaru.'_

'_**I can't do that if I'm strapped to your back. I'm only trying to help.'**_

'_I know, but I don't feel like talking right now.'_

'_**You can't be mad about what happened.'**_

'_I failed to bring back Aizen.'_

'_**You weren't the only one on this mission, and remember, the Ichigo boy still has to save his friend.'**_

'_Doesn't matter. I failed Yamamoto-soutaichou, I failed Soul Society, I failed Hinamori.'_

'_**You only seem to care about the last one.'**_

I shoot up and try to glare at the zanpakutou attached to my back. (Unfortunately, I can't quite make my neck turn like that.)

'_What do you mean by that?'_

'_**Only that you truly care for Momo-san.'**_

'_Of course I do. She's my best friend and she wanted that no-good, despicable, traitorous two-faced bastard back.'_

Even if I can't see his spirit form, I know he's raising an eyebrow at me.

'_**Toushirou-kun, when will you realize that it's not friendship anymore?'**_

'_I have no idea what you're talking about.'_

'_**You honestly think that you're only angry at Aizen because he deceived Momo-san?'**_

'_Why else would I be mad?'_

'_**Because, despite everything that's happened, Momo-san still loves him.'**_

_Crack._ I don't know where it came from, but I swear that's what I've just heard. It's like the sound of broken glass.

'_So what if Hinamori still loves him? It doesn't matter to me.'_

'_**Then why do you sound hurt?'**_

'…_Does he mean more to her than me?'_

'_**I can't say. I'm sorry.'**_

'_Yeah, so am I.'_

"Shiro-chan!"

I cringe before I slowly look over and see Hinamori running towards me. What do I say? I guess the usual.

"It's Hitsugaya-_taichou_, Bed-wetter Momo."

She stops in her tracks and looks at me with that silly glare on her face. She never glares at me genuinely except for…for…

…Aizen, you _bastard_.

"Don't call me that, Shiro-chan, when here I am worrying so much about you!" Hinamori whines.

She was worried about me? Of course…she was worried if Aizen hurt me, since as far as she's concerned, Aizen's _so_ much better than me. (I really need to work on my self-worth, or preferably find a doll that looks like Aizen and punch it in the face.)

"Gee, thanks—but you're still a bed-wetter," I say, smirking boldly. I can't help it. I love teasing her, especially when she goes that cute shade of red. My face heats up and I cough. Never think "cute" and "Hinamori" at the same time…no, never think "cute" at all.

"Oh, you're so mean," she says, pouting.

I chuckle before I stand up. Looking at Hinamori, I see that her "glare" is gone and she has an almost aching look.

"Shiro-chan, you're okay, right?" she practically whispers.

I gulp before looking away from her.

"Of course I am. Unohana-taichou does good work," I say.

She seems to visibly relax from hearing that. But just wait until she asks me about Aizen. How should I tell her I failed?

"I'm so happy, Shiro-chan. I was worried you were hurt," she says gladly.

I nod before I see her sadden again. 'You couldn't bring back Aizen-taichou?' I guarantee that's what she'll say in 3…2…1…

"You couldn't bring back Aizen-taichou?" …However did I guess?

"No, we failed," I say to her remorsefully.

Looking at her, I see she's starting to cry again. I can't take it anymore!

"Hinamori, stop crying right now!" I yell.

She looks at me in shock before she sniffles. That's the first time I've yelled at her when she's crying, but at this point I don't care.

"You can't be sad about Aizen. He's not the one being used. Gin is _his_ subordinate, not the other way around." I try to reason with her but I know I've failed already.

"You're wrong, Shiro-chan. Aizen-taichou is being used by Ichimaru-taichou. I know he is," she says, crying again.

"Then why would he use Aizen of all people? He could have used me by getting to Rangiku. It would have been easier." _Why_ won't she listen to me?

"Because Aizen-taichou is stronger than you," she whimpers.

_Crack._ There's that sound again. That stupid broken glass. Where is it?

"So that's what you think? So that's why you were worried? Because your precious Aizen-taichou is stronger, you automatically thought I was dead!" I'm starting to raise my voice. I can't help it, I'm mad!

She backs away in shock and probably fear as well before shaking her head.

"No, Shiro-chan…I was just worried for you." She's saying that, but I know she's just lying. She always cared about him more.

"Yeah, right. You only worry for Aizen. 'Where is he?' 'What's happening to him?' 'What will happen when we capture him?' Momo…he tricked you, used you, and then stabbed you in the back!"

"No, he didn't," she whispers.

"Fine, he stabbed you in the front! Is that better?!"

She looks at me with a raised brow and I can't blame her. That did sound like a joke attempt, but I'm being dead serious.

"Hitsugaya-kun, stop saying those bad things about Aizen-taichou when he's just being—" I cut her off there.

"'Just being used by Ichimaru-taichou!' That's all I hear! Wake up and smell the reiatsu! Aizen's the ringleader, the puppet-master!"

"No, he's not! Aizen-taichou would never do this of his own free will!" Hinamori shoots back. I've made her mad, but right now I don't care.

"Why won't you listen to me?!"

"Because you're _wrong_!" Alright, that's it!

I flash step toward Hinamori so that I'm right up in her face. She looks scared—and you know what? She should be.

"I'm wrong?! I'm _wrong_?! Why?! Because I'm saying something bad about your precious Aizen?! You always listened to me but as soon as it's about _him_, my word doesn't matter!"

I see her face growing guilt-ridden, but I know that won't last long. As quick as it came, it vanishes under rage and she backs away from me.

"How dare you say that?! You act as though I don't care for you at all!" Hinamori yells.

"I never said you didn't." (One of the few things I've said without shouting so far.) "I just said you cared for him more!" (And it's back.)

"That's not true!" Hinamori shrieks.

"Yes, it is! Back before, you always heard me out! You always cared for me! That's why I always wanted to protect you! You're my best friend! You have been my entire life and if I have to protect you from something you love that hurts you, I damn well will!"

Why doesn't she get it? I joined the Gotei 13 for her. I wanted to make sure she wasn't hurt…I just wanted to protect Hinamori. Why did Aizen have to come? Why did he have to separate me from her? Hinamori starts crying again and before I can say something, she looks at me with a look I've never seen on her face before.

"You keep talking about the things that have happened in our life, about the things you've done for me, but you want the truth?! The truth is that I was hurt and you couldn't save me! You failed to protect me, so why do I need you?! I never needed you in my life! I never wanted you in my life!"

_Crash!_ It isn't a simple crack. This time, the glass shatters deafeningly and I finally realize that the broken glass has been my heart breaking. My heart of ice has been a façade; it was just glass all along, glass that easily shattered into a thousand pieces. It made sure that I knew it was broken and that the one who had broken it…was Hinamori.

I just stand there in shock. She can't mean that. Tell me she doesn't mean that. Hyourinmaru? Anyone? Please, tell me she doesn't mean that. I know I failed her, but…she can't mean that, can she?

My eyes are stinging and my vision is blurring. I touch my cheek and feel that it's wet. I'm crying. I haven't done that in years and whenever I did, Hinamori always made me feel better. She can't do that this time. She promised she'd never do this to me. I try to stop myself but I fail. I keep crying.

I look at Hinamori to see if she regrets saying that, but I can't tell with her head down and her hair covering her eyes. When she finally looks up at me, she gasps loudly. She must be as shocked as I am, shocked that I would cry after so long. How could she do this to me?

"Shiro-chan…" she starts and the glass ruptures again.

How many times does she plan to break my heart? She reminds me that I failed to protect her, she just tells me she never wanted me in her life, and now she's calling me that name? She has no right. All my life, I did so much for her. I cared about her and she never did about me? My life's been wrapped around a lie? If that's it, then I want my life back.

"Hinamori…" I look her straight in the eyes and say through my tears: "…I hate you." And without looking back, I run off.

Everyone tries to stop me, to talk to me, but I won't let them. I keep running with my tears blinding my vision. What else is there for me to do? I don't want to see her again. I don't want to think of her anymore. I run all the way out of Seireitei and into the forest. I stop when I'm sure I don't sense anyone, and then I fall to the ground and keep right on crying.

"Hinamori, how could you? I thought we were friends. I thought I meant something to you. You were always special to me but I was…nothing to you?"

'_**Toushirou-kun…she didn't mean it. I'm sure she didn't.'**_

I try hard to believe that, I really do, but I failed. Why do I keep failing? A genius they call me, but…one who just won't stop failing? Pathetic.

I failed to protect Hinamori.

I failed to bring back Aizen for her.

I failed to make her happy.

I failed to be special to her.

I failed to stop my tears.

I failed to forget we were ever friends.

I failed to hate her, although I said I did.

"No, Hyourinmaru, she meant it all. I just wish that I meant what _I_ said."

_Hinamori…you always loved Aizen. I never meant anything to you. I swear…I tried to stop loving you…but like always…I failed.

* * *

_

That would be the end of that chapter. Was I too hard on poor Shiro-chan? Don't worry, things get better. Tell me if you like it. Bai-Bai!


	2. Lies

Me: Yes! Next chapter, I hope you like this one as well. I thank all who reviewed and all who read. You may kill me but this is the day from Hinamori's POV. Just so you all know, it's a three-shot. Momo!

Momo: Hello.

Me: Momo, please do the disclaimer.

Momo: Lunarangel's Dark Flame does not own Bleach. I thank Kubo-taichou for creating my friends and me.

Me: Yes, we all thank him. On with the story!

* * *

Hinamori's POV

He's still gone. They couldn't bring back my Aizen-taichou. Yamamoto-soutaichou said they would. He lied. Wiping my eyes, I look out the window. I'm sitting inside my room. After getting out of my coma, I'd waited for everyone to come back, to come back with Aizen-taichou. They hadn't.

Sighing, I lie back onto my bed. You'd think I'd be tired of lying down after being in a coma, but…what else can I do? Aizen-taichou…I'm so sorry for you. Everyone says that you're behind this, but I know they're wrong. I know that's a lie. You would never do that. You only stabbed me because of Ichimaru-taichou.

Growling, I throw my lamp at the wall. He ruined everything! He lied to us all! I'd known he was no good, and the worst part: he took my taichou with him!

I roll over and fall right off my bed. And I'm just stuck there, flat on the ground. What's the point of getting up? Aizen-taichou is gone. I'll wait here until they bring him back. But with a groan, I remember what they've said: both Aizen-taichou and Ichimaru-taichou are to be executed.

It has to be a lie. How could they even think of killing Aizen-taichou? He hasn't done anything!

'_**Momo-chan, off the ground this instant.'**_

"No," I answer Tobiume, still not getting up.

'_**I said off the ground, young lady! You're acting pathetic.'**_

"_Don't want to. Aizen-taichou is still gone."_

'_**He's gone and that's good. He made you weak. You practically worshipped the man, and how does he repay you? He plunges **__**Kyouka Suigetsu clear **__**through you!'**_

I feel tears welling up in my eyes again. So what if he did? He didn't do it on purpose. That's a lie. I _know_ he wouldn't.

'_You're wrong, Tobiume. Aizen-taichou is a good man.'_

'_**I swear I'm working with a moron, and the worst kind of moron—you're a moron who won't realize something that's right in front of her face. Remember, Momo-chan, it doesn't matter if he comes back. As soon as he does, it's execution time, effective immediately. Now stop being sad. Your garden for a mind is flooding.'**_

Why does she have to be so cruel? Stop it, Tobiume. They won't kill Aizen-taichou. When they bring him back, he'll be here to tell me that he's sorry he lied, that he's sorry he was forced by Ichimaru-taichou to do that.

'_You're wrong. How can I forget poor Aizen-taichou? He's just being used by Ichimaru-taichou,'_ I think, glaring at the zanpakutou at my side.

I hear Tobiume sigh, so I know she's about to go into a rant.

'_**Listen well: you're my shinigami. You're my friend. I care a lot about you, so I'm going to say this in the nicest way I can. Aizen was, is, and always will be a rotten lying bastard! He was deceitful to you and everyone else. He's not being used by that fox-face. Fox-face is being used by him, just like you were!'**_

I sit up and clutch Tobiume.

"How dare you! Aizen-taichou would never lie to me without reason! How can you forget all the good he's done?! How can you forget that Ichimaru-taichou was always evil?! He was the one who was lying!" I yell.

I start breathing heavily before I hear Tobiume make a disappointed sound. _**'You honestly think he's a good person?'**_

'_Of course.'_

'_**Really? Is that why you were willing to use me on Toushirou-kun? You didn't care because you were told to by a good man?'**_

I feel my heart stop before I look down. Remembering that night still gives me chills. I raised Tobiume against Hitsugaya-kun. He didn't do anything, I know now, but I still raised my blade against him. Poor Hitsugaya-kun. He looked so shocked, but how else would he react? He's always been there for me and I turn on him. Even after that happened, I was told that he fought Ichimaru-taichou with all his might because I was hurt, and that he got wounded. I never even thanked him. Still, Aizen-taichou…

'_Well, it wasn't him. It was Ichimaru-taichou. It's obvious.'_

'_**I give up. If you want to stay all hung-up on this stupid bastard, be my guest. But the least you can do is go and see how your best friend is doing.'**_

Then, silence. Hitsugaya-kun? She's right. What if he fought Aizen-taichou?

…What if he's dead?!

I secure Tobiume at my waist and run out of my room and through the corridors. Just where is Hitsugaya-kun? While running, I pass by Kira-kun sitting in a corner.

"Kira-kun, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting beside him.

He looks up at me with tear-stained eyes and I sigh. He cries even more than I do.

"Taichou is still gone. I can't believe I was following someone evil and I hate myself for it. I believed his lies; I should have known….I'm horrible," he says before starting to cry again into his knees.

While I agree with the Ichimaru-taichou part, Kira-kun needs to learn that he's not horrible when he does these things.

"Kira-kun, don't be sad. It wasn't your fault. Ichimaru-taichou lied to all of us. Don't worry—no one blames you, so don't blame yourself."

I start to rub his back in a reassuring sort of way. It's what I did when I was younger whenever I comforted…Hitsugaya-kun! I almost forgot! I was about to run again when Kira-kun grabbed me in a hug.

"Oh, Hinamori-kun, you're too forgiving!"

He's crying again and he's wetting my robes. I rub his back again and he just cries more. What's going on? This used to always work for Hitsugaya-kun—who I still need to find. After two more minutes, Kira-kun finally lets go of me and stands up on his own.

"Thanks for listening, Hinamori-kun—I feel better! Maybe you can comfort Hitsugaya-taichou, I saw him head towards the old oak tree," Kira-kun says, smiling.

Now you tell me! Why didn't you say that two minutes ago?! He's probably gone by now! I say thanks before I rush past him. I'm just going to keep running without stopping. I need to make sure Hitsugaya-kun is fine.

Hopping off a balcony and then a roof, I land in front of the old oak tree. It's been…kind of special to us. I grin hugely when I see that Hitsugaya-kun is sitting in front of it and as far as I can see, he's just fine.

"Shiro-chan!" I yell while running towards him.

He looks at me before he says:

"It's Hitsugaya-_taichou_, Bed-wetter Momo."

I stop in my tracks and give him my best glare. Oh, why does he always have to call me that? It's not true! I _don't_ wet my bed…anymore!

"Don't call me that, Shiro-chan, when here I am worrying so much about you!" I start to whine.

Honestly, I rush all the way here, forget my pain, forget the lies, get stuck with Kira and come here, all just to find out not only is he fine, but he's calling me "bed-wetter."

"Gee, thanks—but you're still a bed-wetter," he says with that annoying smirk.

My face must be red with anger. I swear, for someone younger and shorter than me, he sure is cocky. His cough catches my attention—looking at him, I'm not sure, but I think I see a blush. Must be my imagination.

"Oh, you're so mean."

He stands up while giving me an adorable chuckle. Okay, stop thinking adorable. I know how much he hates that, but it's true. The Shinigami Women's Association eats anything about him right up. Still…can't forget why I tried so hard to find him.

"Shiro-chan, you're okay, right?" I whisper.

I don't know why, but I was nervous to ask him that. Maybe because I was scared that he would say no, or that he'd lie to try and make me happy.

"Of course I am. Unohana-taichou does good work," he says, and I can tell he's not lying.

I'm so happy. I was so scared that he was hurt, but he's right. Unohana-taichou is excellent, after all. Where would we be without her?

"I'm so happy, Shiro-chan. I was worried you were hurt."

He nods at me and my heart drops again. Now that I know he's fine, there's still the fact that he didn't bring back Aizen-taichou. Looking at him, my sadness more than likely showing in my eyes, I take a deep breath.

"You couldn't bring back Aizen-taichou?"

"No, we failed," he says soberly.

I can feel the tears returning. How could this happen? Aizen-taichou, please come back. Please stop Ichimaru-taichou and come back to me.

"Hinamori, stop crying right now!" I hear Hitsugaya-kun yell.

I look up in shock and sniffle a little. Hitsugaya-kun never yells at me like that, especially not when he sees that I'm sad. He's always soft whenever I cry. Why is he yelling?

"You can't be sad about Aizen. He's not the one being used. Gin is _his_ subordinate, not the other way around."

What is he saying? He's lying. He _has_ to be lying. Aizen-taichou would never do all that, not without having a good reason. I can't believe Hitsugaya-kun won't listen either.

"You're wrong, Shiro-chan. Aizen-taichou is being used by Ichimaru-taichou. I know he is." I feel myself crying…again. With all this talk of Aizen-taichou, how can I help it? I just can't stop.

"Then why would he use Aizen of all people? He could have used me by getting to Rangiku. It would have been easier," he says.

He has a point, but I know he's wrong. He used Aizen-taichou because…Aizen-taichou was stronger—is stronger than Hitsugaya-kun. Ichimaru-taichou _needed_ someone strong.

"Because Aizen-taichou is stronger than you," I whimper what's in my head. I know that will make Hitsugaya-kun mad, but it's no lie. That's the best reason, the only reason!

"So that's what you think? So that's why you were worried? Because your precious Aizen-taichou is stronger, you automatically thought I was dead!"

I take a step back. Hitsugaya-kun is really starting to get mad, worse than I thought. I'm scared, but more than that I'm hurt. He actually thinks that I wasn't just worried? Sure, I thought if he went against Aizen-taichou he'd be hurt, but I was just worried for him.

"No, Shiro-chan, I was just worried for you." I try to reason with him, but I think he thinks I'm lying.

"Yeah, right. You only worry for Aizen. 'Where is he?' 'What's happening to him?' 'What will happen when we capture him?' Momo…he tricked you, used you, and then stabbed you in the back!"

I feel another stab—in the heart. It's another lie. "No, he didn't." I say it in a whisper. Almost as if I'm trying to convince myself.

"Fine, he stabbed you in the front! Is that better?!" he yells.

I raise an eyebrow at him. Was that supposed to be a joke? Then I think about it; at times like this, Hitsugaya-kun never ever jokes.

"Hitsugaya-kun, stop saying those bad things about Aizen-taichou when he's just being—" But he cuts me off before I can finish.

"'Just being used by Ichimaru-taichou'! That's all I hear! Wake up and smell the reiatsu! Aizen's the ringleader, the puppet-master!" he yells again.

He's lying. It has to be a lie. I _know_ it is and now, now he's just making me mad.

"No, he's not! Aizen-taichou would never do this of his own free will!" I'm starting to yell too. I don't know what good it will do, but it's making me feel a whole lot better.

"Why won't you listen to me?!" (Why do you think?!)

"Because you're wrong!"

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya-kun gets right in front of my face, yet still picks up the volume.

"I'm wrong?! I'm _wrong_?! Why?! Because I'm saying something bad about your precious Aizen?! You always listened to me but as soon as it's about _him_, my word doesn't matter!"

It hurts again. My chest won't stop hurting. Is that true? No, no. I always listen to him. So why won't he stop lying?! I feel the rage boiling inside of me. I back away from him and glare straight through him.

"How dare you say that?! You act as though I don't care for you at all!"

That's exactly how it sounds. How dare he think that? Of course I care for him! We've been friends forever. What in the world's wrong with him?

"I never said you didn't." Hearing him say that is helping me calm down, though it's just a little.

But he continues—"I just said you cared for him more!"—And my rage is back.

"That's not true!" I'm lying now, aren't I? I do care for Aizen-taichou more, don't I? If I didn't, I wouldn't have tried to kill Hitsugaya-kun, just because Aizen-taichou wrote it.

"Yes, it is! Back before, you always heard me out! You always cared for me! That's why I always wanted to protect you! You're my best friend! You have been my entire life and if I have to protect you from something you love that hurts you, I damn well will!"

Stop saying that! Aizen-taichou wouldn't hurt me on purpose. Stop lying to me. I start crying again, but he doesn't care. I don't need him to protect me. He can't protect me. I don't need him. I don't want him. Anything to make him stop, I'll say anything to make him stop. I look at him and just say the first thing I can think of.

"You keep talking about the things that have happened in our life, about the things you've done for me, but you want the truth?! The truth is that I was hurt and you couldn't save me! You failed to protect me, so why do I need you?! I never needed you in my life! I never wanted you in my life!"

I hold my head down after I say that. Nothing—just silence. I got my wish. He's not talking anymore. He's not lying anymore and all it took was that. All it took was me saying…saying that he couldn't protect me. That I didn't need him, want him.

What'd I been thinking? How could I say that to him? I know I wanted him to stop lying, but that didn't give me any right to say that. I lied to stop him, only my lie was far worse.

I look up at Hitsugaya-kun…and I gasp in shock.

He's crying.

I made Hitsugaya-kun cry. How could I? I promised that I would never do that. I lied again. What have I done? I broke Hitsugaya-kun. I broke Shiro-chan. Despite the way he acts, I need to remember he's not an adult. He's my best friend and I broke him. He's not ice, despite appearances. He's glass, fragile, and I…broke him.

"Shiro-chan…" I don't know what else to say. What can I say? 'I'm sorry I lied'? How would that make him feel?

"Hinamori…" He looks at me, boring holes straight into my own eyes, and says through the tears I caused…

"…I hate you." And then he's gone, leaving a wake of disdain.

Those three words keep replaying in my head. It's a lie….

…I fall to the ground and start crying five times harder than ever before. Please tell me it's a lie. Tell me Hitsugaya-kun doesn't hate me. I can't blame him if he does, but _please_, don't let that be the one thing that's true!

"Shiro-chan, you hate me?" I whimper to nobody. "If that's the truth, then lie to me. Please lie to me. Please say…'I don't hate you, Momo.'"

What am I saying? All this started because of lies I didn't want to hear. Everyone lying about Aizen-taichou, me not wanting to listen….

Hitsugaya-kun…I should have listened to him. I shouldn't have yelled. If he meant as much to me as I said, then why did I lie to him? Why did I make him cry?

'_**Momo-chan, he doesn't hate you. He's a child. They say things they don't mean.'**_

I try to believe that, I really do, but—it sounds like a lie. If I hear that lie, I want to hear it from Hitsugaya-kun.

"Thank you for lying, but from you, it doesn't mean anything."

Hitsugaya-kun…I'm sorry! I'm sorry I lied. I didn't mean it.

He's not coming back. I don't blame him, but…

…please lie to me? Hitsugaya-kun, tell me you don't hate me.

Lie to me one last time, and this time I'll listen.

* * *

There we have it. Chapter 2. Like I said, things get better; you just have to read the final chapter to find out. Review if you want to. Bai-bai! 


	3. Apologies

The final chapter of my little Bleach fic. Oh, I'm so happy. I hope this makes HitsuHina fans happy. Momo! Shiro-chan! 

Hitsugaya: What now, and didn't I tell you not to call me that?

Hinamori: Don't be so mean, Shiro-chan.

Hitsugaya: Shut up, Bed-wetter Momo.

Me: Before you two start another one of your arguments, could you say the disclaimer?

Both: Lunarangel's Dark Flame does not own us or Bleach. Enjoy.

The two return to their argument and Lunarangel sighs.

Me: Adorable. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been three days since their argument and Hitsugaya and Hinamori were no better than the day it happened. People had begun to notice the difference in their ways as well. It had started with the captains' meeting the day after the argument.

* * *

"_Well then, does anyone else have another battle plan in regards to Aizen? Hitsugaya-taichou, perhaps you…?"_

_Hitsugaya hadn't been paying attention to Yamamoto. All he was doing was staring out the window and thinking of Hinamori. It still hurt him. Yamamoto let out a loud cough, causing Hitsugaya to look toward him at last._

"_I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Hitsugaya said with an apathetic expression._

_The rest of the captains gasped at what they just heard. Hitsugaya wasn't paying attention? He _always_ paid attention. Ukitake didn't pay attention because he was crazy, Shunsui didn't pay attention because…he was him, and Kenpachi didn't pay attention because he was always talking about a strong opponent, but Hitsugaya…? He paid attention. Period._

_Until now, at least._

"_Hitsugaya, what's wrong with you?" Soifon said._

"_Are you feeling unwell? Do you need a check-up?" Unohana inquired._

"_No, I'm fine. Thank you," Hitsugaya said, looking back out the window._

_Ukitake, being…Ukitake, decided that he knew the best way to make his younger Shiro-chan feel better. _(A/N: Don't you love the Shiro-chans?)_ He walked over to Hitsugaya and took out some candy._

"_Shiro-chan, here you go. It's a new candy I bought just for you. It should make you feel better," Ukitake said, handing Hitsugaya the candy._

_Hitsugaya took it and before Ukitake could get another piece, he started eating it. Another gasp emerged from the captains. Hitsugaya hated candy! But he was eating it, and stranger still: he'd already started eating the first one before Ukitake could even bring out the second._

"_Emergency situation. Hitsugaya-taichou is sick. Permission to take him to the 4__th__ Division's main healing center?" Unohana said matter-of-factly, standing up._

"_Permission granted," Yamamoto said hastily._

_Unohana snatched up Hitsugaya and ran out of the conference room with the rest of the captains in a daze.

* * *

_

And as for the situation with Hinamori? Well…

* * *

_It was a meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association and Hinamori wasn't paying the slightest hint of attention. Her thoughts kept wandering back to Hitsugaya and what she'd done to him. Then one thing brought her back to reality:_

"_Hitsugaya Toushirouuu!" Yachiru yelled happily._

"_Huh?" Hinamori said dumbly._

"_Hit-chan will be our next star for our next calendar! For him, we're gonna have him in a new outfit for each month 'n give a different description of him 'n how he feels!" Yachiru chirped._

_The girls all started to either squeal or converse on the most precious of the captains._

"_I find that to be a superb idea, Yachiru. A new way to show off our calendars, and with Hitsugaya-taichou no less—one of our most lovable and popular shinigami. But there's a problem," Vice-President Nanao said._

"_Whassat?" Yachiru said._

"_How can we get Hitsugaya-taichou to go along with this? A calendar with him would be nice indeed, but how do we get it?" Nemu said._

"_How da _you_ think? We use somethin' or someone he can't say no to. Ain't that right, Bun-bun?" Yachiru said, grinning impishly at Hinamori._

"…_I don't think so," Hinamori replied._

"_What?? We need you to do it! How else are we going to get pictures of Hitsugaya-taichou?!" Kiyone yelled in frustration._

"_It's just—I don't think Hitsugaya-taichou would--"_

"_Since when do you call Taichou…Taichou?" Matsumoto said in complete and utter shock._

"_Oh, um, well—" Hinamori tried to say something but couldn't._

"_Something happen between you two?" Kiyone said._

_Hinamori's eyes widened in shock and the rest of the girls gasped._

"_You know, I suppose that would explain it, wouldn't it," Soifon mused._

"_Explain what?" Nanao said._

"_Hitsugaya-taichou seemed a little out of it yesterday. Unohana-taichou took him to 4__th__ division to see if he was all right," Soifon explained._

"_I remember. He was fine, but we decided to give him some appointments to talk it over. Actually, he should be in one with Unohana-taichou now," Isane said._

_Hinamori felt another twinge of guilt tug at her heart._

"_Well, then Bun-bun, you gotta go and--"_

"_No! Why does everyone want a picture of him? He's not that cute and it's practically pedophilia!" Hinamori yelled before running off. _(A/N: That's the craziness talking.)

_The rest of the shinigami women blinked before Yachiru pouted._

"_Then we'll get Hana-chan to do it," Yachiru said.

* * *

_

So that's how things had been going. And of course, the two still hadn't spoken to each other.

Hinamori was walking to another meeting. She wanted to, at long last, apologize for everything she'd said. When she got to the door, she heard a bunch of squealing inside. Opening the door, her face paled at what she saw.

All the girls were surrounding Hitsugaya, who was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, white jeans and a colorful, pointy hat while holding a brightly wrapped present. Hinamori blushed. How could she help it? He looked so cute and…and in an attractive way, not the adorable way. But…but they were _fighting_, and why was he _here_?

"So, Hitsugaya-taichou, what are your feelings on December?" Nanao said with a notepad and pencil.

"It's cold, so I like it, I guess. It's also my birthday month, which is usually nice," Hitsugaya said.

Nanao wrote that down before Yachiru noticed Hinamori.

"Bun-bun! We got Hit-chan to take pictures!" Yachiru cried joyfully.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori looked at each other before Hitsugaya glared at her and looked away. Hinamori frowned before she did the same. The tension in the atmosphere rose, and the other women started to shiver.

'_**Toushirou-kun, talk to her and be nice and apologize.'**_

'_Why I should I apologize? She started it.'_

'_**Because you acted like a child.'**_

'_I am not a child!'_

'_**Sorry, Shiro-chan—'**_

'_Don't you dare start.'_

'_**But you are not an adult. You do remember why you started to act mature, right?'**_

'_Because I'm a captain. There's no room for childishness when you're a captain.'_

'_**And?'**_

'_I thought Hinamori would stop thinking I was a kid and…like me.'_

'_**Exactly.'**_

While Hitsugaya and Hyourinmaru continued their internal conversation, Tobiume started up one with Hinamori.

'_**Momo-chan, you are **_**going**_** to say you're sorry. NOW!'**_

'_Give me one reason why.'_

'_**You broke your promise.'**_

'_I didn't mean to.'_

'_**You said you didn't want him in your life when all he wanted to do was protect you.'**_

'_I didn't mean it.'_

'_**You were willing to kill him because Aizen told you to.'**_

'_But Aizen-taichou...'_

'_**Aizen what? Wanted you to kill your best friend, stabbed you through the gut, and is haunting you so much that he made you break Toushirou-kun's little heart. What else has he done?'**_

'_He…never cared for me…no matter how much I wish he did.'_

'…_**FINALLY.'**_

"BUN-BUN!"

Hinamori broke out of her inner exchange before she glared at the constantly-happy Yachiru. Looking around, Hinamori noticed that Hitsugaya had left.

"We got all these great pictures of Hit-chan. Wanna see?" Yachiru said with a grin.

Hinamori sighed, then allowed herself a smile.

"Sure, why not?" Hinamori said.

The other women smiled a little, but still felt uneasy.

"Say, how did you get Hitsugaya-taichou to do this?" Hinamori said.

"We asked him," Unohana said.

"You just asked him?" Hinamori said in disbelief.

"Yeah, for some reason, Taichou was really cooperative," Matsumoto observed.

Hinamori bit her finger before shaking her head.

"I need to go apologize to him. I'll see you."

Hinamori was about to run off when someone grabbed her by her shihakushou. She looked behind her to see the entire association looking at her.

"By the way, what did you do to him?" Soifon said.

"I…might have said something like…I didn't want him in my life, and made him cry…" Hinamori whispered, head hung low.

The women gasped in unison. Kiyone spun Hinamori around and glared at her.

"You said that to him? You made him _cry_? How could you?!" she cried.

"I don't know! I was mad!" Hinamori shrieked back.

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, what did Hitsugaya-taichou say to make you mad?" Isane said.

"…That doesn't matter. I wouldn't listen to him, but now I know I was wrong and I have to tell him. I've gotta apologize! I've got to tell him that I need him in my life! I have to tell him I l—lo…" Hinamori stopped with a bright red face.

Most of the women started to get evil grins on their faces and Hinamori abruptly turned her nose to them.

"None of your business. Good day," Hinamori said briskly before leaving.

Then the women realized something before they all groaned and Rangiku started victory-dancing.

"You each owe me a free round of all-I-can-drink sake!" Rangiku shouted triumphantly.

Hitsugaya was just sitting on a rooftop and thinking about, well…wasn't it obvious? A sudden click-clack on the rooftop caught his attention. He looked up to see Ukitake hovering over him.

"Morning, Shiro-chan," Ukitake said merrily.

"It's…ah, never mind. Hi," Hitsugaya said.

"May I sit?" Ukitake said.

"Sure, it's not my roof," Hitsugaya deadpanned.

"Actually it is," Ukitake laughed while sitting down.

Hitsugaya frowned before he looked away.

"So, Hitsugaya-taichou, I think it's time we had that talk," Ukitake said.

Eyes opened wide, Hitsugaya stared at the 13th division captain.

"What talk?" Hitsugaya said.

"Well, there comes a time in every young man's life where he gets sudden urges to—"

"I _don't_ want to hear it!" Hitsugaya bellowed, covering his ears.

He also growled when he heard Hyourinmaru laughing his tail off.

"But I know you're having a problem with Hinamori-fukutaichou, aren't you?" Ukitake said.

"…How did you know?" Hitsugaya said.

"Well, hanging around Shun-kun, you learn how 'women depression' is different from every other kind of depression. We'll talk about that later. So, what happened? Tell your older Shiro-chan everything," Ukitake said.

Hitsugaya frowned but figured it couldn't hurt. Ukitake did have a good sense of reason.

"Okay, got into an argument about Aizen," Hitsugaya growled.

"Ah, Hinamori-fukutaichou went crazy saying he was a good person while you tried to tell her the truth. You tell her how much you want to protect her, she says something horrible that makes you say you hate her," Ukitake said in a thoughtful pose.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened and he just gawked at Ukitake.

"It's like you were _there_ or something," Hitsugaya murmured.

"Shun-kun always said that was a creepy habit of mine! So, what do you want to do?" Ukitake said, turning serious.

"I want to pound Aizen's face in, knock him out, bring him back here and before he dies, slowly torture him as his screams ring throughout Seireitei."

"…er, I meant about Hinamori-fukutaichou."

"Oh. I knew that. Well…I want her to apologize to me. It's all her fault!" Hitsugaya said, pouting.

Ukitake shook his head before patting Hitsugaya's. He strived so hard to be an adult but…he just wasn't one yet.

"Yes, it probably was, but is there _anything_ you feel you should apologize for?" Ukitake said.

"Well, I could apologize for saying I hate her: I don't, but I wish I did."

"Why do you wish that? You shouldn't wish that you hated a friend," came Ukitake's fatherly reply.

"Because it would hurt less. If I hated her, I wouldn't care that I said that. I wouldn't care that _she_ said _that_. It wouldn't have broken my heart. Why do I…?" Hitsugaya let himself trail off.

"…love her so much?" Ukitake finished knowingly.

Hitsugaya nodded, Ukitake sighed. He gave Hitsugaya a hug, which resulted in a growl.

"Hey! Let _go_ of me," said the young captain.

"You're not yet grown, but you struggle so hard to be. You need to remember that you've got a lot of innocence left in you. Don't try so hard to grow up," Ukitake said, pulling out of the hug. "That's something special, but…you know what's more special?"

"The friendship I share with Hinamori?" Hitsugaya said.

Ukitake beamed, then nodded. Sighing, Hitsugaya got onto his feet before he looked at Ukitake (still grinning). Hitsugaya gave him a nod.

"Thanks…Shiro-chan," Hitsugaya said before flash-stepping.

Ukitake's face brightened even more before turning to a look of horror and anguish.

"I…I forgot to give him his treats…"

* * *

Hitsugaya landed in front of the oak tree where the entire problem had started. Okay, not true. It had started way back when Aizen had "saved" Hinamori, but that was beside the point.

'_**Why are you here? Go find Momo-san.'**_

"…Not yet. I don't want to find Hinamori," Hitsugaya said.

"Then it's good I found _you_."

Turning around, Hitsugaya could only stare at Hinamori, who had nervousness practically radiating around her.

"Hinamori…"

"Hitsugaya…"

The two simply stood there in a very awkward silence (not counting) the zanpakutou yelling in their heads. Hitsugaya decided to break the silence in the only way he knew how.

"This is all your fault," he grumbled sullenly.

Hyourinmaru smacked his forehead with his tail and Hinamori went into a shock and then a rage.

"What?! You started it!" she yelled.

Tobiume groaned. Not again with the yelling.

"I did not! You started it! You should have listened to me!" Hitsugaya yelled.

"I know that!" Hinamori yelled.

Hitsugaya blinked and Hinamori took in a breath.

"I know I should have listened to you. I know I shouldn't have said those things," Hinamori continued. "I know that you're right, that everyone is right, that Aizen-taichou is evil and not being used by Ichimaru-taichou."

"Then why did you say those things? Why did you stick up for him and act as though I didn't matter?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Because I just couldn't let go. I love Aizen-taichou," Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya's glass heart broke another time before Hinamori finally shook her head.

"No…I _loved_ him. Once my coma was over, I remembered everything. I wanted to find some good in him so I wouldn't feel like my support's been useless but it was. I was just a pawn. I hate him," Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya let a small smile grace his normally serious face. How could he help it? Hinamori hated Aizen. He had finally succeeded in a plan he had been trying to finish years ago. Then he remembered something and his smile left instantly.

"I tried to protect you. I really did," Hitsugaya said softly.

Hinamori tensed up at the sound of his voice. He sounded like he was going to start crying again. She refused to let that happen. Rushing over to him, she pulled Hitsugaya into a big hug. He blushed a little before he relaxed and returned the hug. Smiling, Hinamori released him enough to look him in the eye.

"I know you did. You always do," Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya blinked and Hinamori blushed before she looked away.

"When we have missions, you always protect me. When people tease me, you always make them stop. You've always protected me but I don't want that anymore," Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya's face saddened and Hinamori shook her head.

"No, no, no! I don't mean it like that! I still want you!" Hinamori yelled without thinking.

Hitsugaya stopped his mid-crying to blush a deep red and when Hinamori realized what she had said, she quickly joined him.

"I didn't meant it like that either."

'_**Yes, you did.'**_

'_Quiet!'_

"What I mean is, I want you in my life but I don't want you to protect me," Hinamori said, happy that she got it right.

"I don't get it," Hitsugaya said.

"After all this, I don't want to be dependent anymore. My dependence caused all this. I want to be strong…"

She let go of Hitsugaya and grabbed Tobiume's hilt.

"I want to be powerful like you so that way I won't have to be protected anymore and next time, I can save myself. Maybe if I try hard enough, I could become the 5th division's new taichou," Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya stared at her before he started laughing. Hinamori gave him a look before she growled.

"What's so funny?" Hinamori growled.

"It's just…what happened to little Bed-wetter Momo who always climbed in my bed whenever she was scared?" Hitsugaya said with a grin.

Hinamori's face flushed before she smirked.

"She grew up. Thanks to her best friend, Shiro-chan," Hinamori said.

Hitsugaya scoffed before he shook his head.

"Thanks for protecting me."

He looked at her and she was smiling a sweet smile.

"I didn't—"

"Thanks for avenging me."

"I couldn't—"

"Thanks for telling me the truth."

"I was—"

"Thanks for…forgiving me?" Hinamori asked.

"…I do," Hitsugaya said.

"For raising my sword against you?"

"I do."

"For not listening to you when you tried to tell me Aizen was a bastard?"

"I do."

"For…making you cry and breaking my promise?"

"That's gonna take more than an apology," Hitsugaya said nonchalantly.

Hinamori's eyes widened before she looked down.

"I understand. It's going to take time," Hinamori said with a tear.

"Actually, I can forgive you very quickly. I just want more than an apology," Hitsugaya said.

Jerking back, Hinamori started to laugh.

"Let me guess, all-you-can-eat watermelon?" Hinamori laughed.

"No. Well, yes, but more than that," Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori raised an eyebrow and Hitsugaya waved his hand. Hinamori pouted before she felt it was time for the moment of truth.

"Do you…really hate me?" Hinamori whimpered.

Blinking, Hitsugaya rubbed the back of his head. He forgot he said that. He was too happy. Before he said something, Hyourinmaru whispered something in his mind.

'_**If everything is coming out, best to find out now.'**_

Hitsugaya gulped before he sighed. Stupid dragon. Why was he always right? Hitsugaya walked up to Hinamori who stood there patiently. Looking her in the eye, Hitsugaya gave her a light kiss on the lips. Hinamori blushed bright red before Hitsugaya ended the kiss.

"I could never hate you. Later."

Walking past her, Hitsugaya was about to flash step before he was grabbed by his haori.

'_Uh-oh,'_ Hitsugaya thought.

"You think you can just kiss me and walk away?"

"I was kind of hoping," Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori turned him around before she captured his lips in another kiss. Hitsugaya merely blinked before he closed his eyes and returned it. The two stayed like that for a while before Hinamori stopped and gave him a grin.

"It wasn't bad for a first time, Shiro-chan," Hinamori said.

"You weren't any better, Bed-wetter Momo," Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori stuck her tongue out at him before she kissed his nose, making him blush.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I love you," Hinamori said.

"It's about time you realized," Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori pinched his cheek and Hitsugaya growled.

"…Alright, I love you too," Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori smirked before the two kissed each other again. Hyourinmaru and Tobiume were grinning to themselves with one thought going through both their minds:

'_**It's about TIME.'**_

"By the way..." Hinamori said, ending the kiss. "What did you mean by 'more than an apology'?"

She immediately regretted her question when she saw Hitsugaya grin evilly.

* * *

"Taichou! I'm here but I can't do my paperwork today because…eh?"

Matsumoto stopped in the middle of her excuse when she saw something very confusing in her taichou's office. Hitsugaya was sitting on the couch, drinking tea while Hinamori was at his desk filling out tons of papers.

"Good afternoon, Matsumoto. Off getting drunk again?" Hitsugaya said.

"Hi, Rangiku-san," Hinamori said, signing paper after paper.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Matsumoto said.

"Long story short, Hinamori has to do all my paperwork for a year," Hitsugaya said, grinning.

"Why do you have so much?!" Hinamori whined.

"You act like I want all this paperwork. If I could, I'd burn it all and throw it off a cliff but I can't," Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori groaned before she kept doing the paperwork.

"I guess I have to help now more than ever?" Matsumoto said with her hands on her hips.

"Actually, for an entire year, you can go get drunk for all I care. Hinamori's going to do your paperwork," Hitsugaya said, taking a drink of his tea.

"WHAT?!" both fukutaichou yelled at the same time.

"No way in Seireitei, Hitsugaya…taichou," Hinamori seethed.

Matsumoto looked at her in confusion and Hitsugaya smirked.

"Another part of the agreement."

"Makes sense but seriously, taichou. You're going to make Hinamori do all my paperwork and leave me to do what I want for a year? If you're lying to me, Haineko will be found lodged in your skull, taichou or not," Matsumoto said.

"I'm not lying. For the next year, you can do what you want," Hitsugaya said.

"Hold up. I only agreed to do your paperwork and—"

"Yes, Hinamori, you did but you forgot that Matsumoto is a lazy idiot. She never does her paperwork so her paperwork ends up being my paperwork meaning that for the next year her paperwork is going to be _your_ paperwork," Hitsugaya said.

"I love you logic! I'll see you later, taichou! Sorry, Momo!" Matsumoto shouted as she zoomed out of the room.

"I don't believe this. I know what I did was wrong but this is just mean, Hitsugaya-taichou," Hinamori said.

"You're the one who made me cry when you said you wouldn't. Besides, according to Ukitake and Hyourinmaru, I'm still a child. I'm supposed to be mean because I don't know any better. Now, stop complaining and finish. When you do, I'll buy you dinner," Hitsugaya said.

"When will I be finished?" Hinamori asked as she returned to the papers.

"How many have you filled out so far?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Fifty," Hinamori mumbled.

"You'll be finished in another 150 papers," Hitsugaya said.

Hinamori dropped her pen before her head hit the table. Hitsugaya merely shook his head before he lied down on the couch.

"No wonder Matsumoto's always skipping her paperwork."

* * *

And that's the end of that. I thank all who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. Bai-Bai! 


End file.
